Birlibirloque
by chipikroou
Summary: Deliberadamente estúpida, a veces confusa, siempre excéntrica… y al final solo ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Birlibirloque  
**

 **.**

Deliberadamente estúpida, a veces confusa, siempre excéntrica… y al final solo ella.

 **.**

Si tenías mala fortuna hablaba hasta por los codos y de diez palabras que decía, la mayoría de las personas solo captaban dos. Incapaz de utilizar un vocabulario 'decente', rayaba en la vulgaridad para oídos adultos y en la idiocia para aquellos que compartían la vida con ella.

Caminaba por el mundo -como si su vida fuese un cuento de hadas, y las nubes fuesen de algodón de azúcar y la luna un enorme rompe muelas- por un sendero permeable, flexible e imperceptible, que la rodeaba en un manto invisible de tranquilidad mal disimulada; le restaba importancia y sentido a todo lo que había sido y a lo que era y no tenía solución. Le gustaba poder empequeñecer hasta la peor de las adversidades, porque entonces ya no eran tan intimidantes e invencibles. Y aunque aquella manera de ver la vida le había ganado la reputación de cabeza hueca, seguía andando tranquila, mirando al cielo y sonriendo.

No siempre llegaba a donde ella quería, pero aquel camino no había fallado en dirigirla a dónde necesitaba…

—Señorita ilusionista —saludó el rubio de mala cara —, llegas tarde.

…o la necesitaban.

Sonrió.

Solo bastaba extender su mano y soplar para compartir su perspectiva, y aunque fuera por unos momentos… por unos segundos… alguien más veía el mundo como ella… alguien era feliz, aunque no lo fuera ella.

Y por un momento, el mundo era un mejor lugar.

* * *

 **Jeló.**

Esto será una serie de drabbles, centrados en Camie y Bakugo. Leo el manga en inglés, así que no sé cómo se expresa Camie en español… tuve muchas dificultades para encontrar la traducción y en cada país nos expresamos diferente, así que lo dejaré muy general para no ofender a nadie.

Nunca me apresuro a saltar en los ship, aunque sea adicta a los crack, pero esta vez he saltado. Ya aterricé. Ya erigí una casa, está cercada ¡y nadie me puede sacar de aquí!

Enjoy.

 _Martes, 28 de agosto de 2018._


	2. Chapter 2

**Birlibirloque**

 **.**

Si era o no una entrometida, al final de cuentas eso sobraría. No se inmiscuía realmente en asuntos ajenos, pero se volvía una pasajera del tren de los malos momentos y brincaba de vagón en vagón, danzando a cada paso. No siempre dejaba una bruma tras ella, pero cuando lo hacía se divertía y se enredaba en los girones de alegres reminiscencias.

Reconocía la careta de fastidio que disfrazaba el gesto dejado por un corazón vacío e inhalaba y separaba los labios… y cuando estaba lista para soplar y sus hombros caían suavemente; bastaba una imagen y el viento se llenaba de humo de colores, que viajaba rápidamente, cubriendo el espacio con fantasías delebles.

—¡¿Qué carajo es esto?! —se quejaba el rubio malhumorado de quien aún no se aprendía el nombre, mientras agitaba con su mano los suaves girones coloridos, que palidecían por momentos y se volvían a enredar a su alrededor.

—Anímate, amigo.

Una risilla estúpida salía y el humo se desvanecía. Escarlata que brilla; reciente serenidad.

Gruñe. —Deberías hacer eso con los heridos.

—¿Tu crees?

Ella no trata ese tipo de heridas…

* * *

Verán, escribí el primer capítulo (en febrero, quizá) e iba hacia la derecha… ¡este capítulo decidió ir a la izquierda, ptm! ¡Jajaja! ¡Esto pasa cuando dejas fermentar las ideas! xD Espero les guste (:

 _Viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2018_


	3. Chapter 3

**Birlibirloque**

 **.**

Quizá su mente volaba y quizá ella apenas podía alcanzarla, pero sus sonrisas sinceras se confundían con idiotas y sus esmerados intentos con bromas tontas. Las imágenes eran su idioma y la fantasía su esencia entera... la realidad una frontera tormentosa. Y daba vueltas antes de caminar entre ciclones, que aprovechaba para ir mezclando vertiginosas realidades que se tornaban en cuentos de hadas con finales felices sacados de latas.

Los pastizales podían ser de terciopelo y el cielo mecerse con el viento.

—Pude encargarme de esto sin tu magia barata.

El rojo escarlata colándose por ventanas…

—Una cara que por sí sola hace llorar a los niños, ¿con esas palabras? ¡No, no!

Y sí sonríe, y su sonrisa no es condescendiente ni decorativa. Genuina. Mantiene el cielo descansando en sus palmas y brillando entre sus dedos la luna; viento enredado en sus cabellos y en sus labios tarareos.

Respira tristezas y exhala perspectiva y su aliento disipa rascacielos de humo y neblina. Y el dorado que asoma por sus ojos se envuelve en el cuerpo, con etéreos susurros tranquiliza desesperados intentos... y sus endebles argumentos. Una galaxia escondida en miradas furtivas, un mundo personalizado al alcance de las pupilas.

Diseñadora de deseos… solo ella alimenta los sueños.

… _si tan solo pudiera comprender tus desvelos._

* * *

 _Viernes, 21 de septiembre de 2018._


	4. Chapter 4

**Birlibirloque**

 **.**

Las situaciones en las que se enredaba no siempre habían sido las más beneficiosas, pero si algo quedaba de ellas siempre sería el aprendizaje. No andaba por la ciudad buscando problemas, pero ellos parecían llegar flotando a ella, como atraídos por el dulce néctar de la tranquilidad que escapaba por sus cornisas.

Así como la luna, espera…

En las bifurcaciones de la vida, sus ojos sonreían y el viento la dirigía, si daba la impresión de deslizarse silenciosa, culparía a los incautos que no le dedicaban atención a la tímida belleza de la rutina. Nunca había prisa, solo crecientes necesidades y ardientes deseos que demandaban ser satisfechos… reconocidos.

El chico erizo frente a ella.

Si su mano se extiende y sus labios soplan, si una figura nítida y concreta se forma y se aleja… solo él sabría que ha sido ella.

 _—¡Todoroki!_

 _El aludido levanta la mirada, con ese gesto de incomodidad disfrazada. —… ¿si?_

 _—¡Siempre he creído que eres mejor que yo y te he envidiado, colega!_

 _Todoroki parpadea una vez, confundido, y Yoarashi se desintegra, convertido en miles de diminutos, que brincan y rodean al muchacho mitad y mitad en un torbellino que se disipa entre gritos exagerados de pasión por la vida._

… pero sigue caminando, entiende que hay casos donde no es requerida por demasiado tiempo. Satisfecha. Nunca ve la sonrisa que provoca, nunca comprende el alcance, ni lo que toca.

* * *

Se me olvidó actualizar la semana pasada... upsi.

 _Viernes, 05 de octubre de 2018_


	5. Chapter 5

**Birlibirloque  
**

 **.**

Bastos campos y pastizales; amplias playas de arenas pálidas. Polvo de agua en el aire. Noches oscuras y estrellas salpicadas alrededor de una luna adormilada. El universo detrás de las pestañas.

Tintineos de campanas; tarareos de melodías lejanas. Luces titilantes, colores deslavados y ecos de emociones agotadas.

A veces son canciones de cuna, colibríes disfrazados con flores y hadas diminutas encerradas en la lluvia… otras veces son ríos de miel dorada, cielos de mermelada y nubes hechas de crema y espuma.

Bestias colosales y aventuras interminables; bosques de espeso follaje y tesoros escondidos en las profundidades. Selvas húmedas, cubiertas en bruma; pantanos peligrosos, cocodrilos y caimanes… o extensos desiertos con ruinas de pirámides.

Si hacía gala de su amplio repertorio no era con el objetivo de alardear, pero sí de comprender; la experiencia le había enseñado a recorrer lo caminos engañosos con los que la mente se solía defender y ahora se encontraba con añoranzas que se mostraban tal y como eran, pero eran resguardadas por una aridez que desintegraba todo lo que intentara alcanzarlas.

Su imaginación volaba por curiosidad, capricho o placer... pero por primera vez la necesidad motivaba su ganas. Su alma está cansada.

—Esta mierda ha sido tu mejor actuación hasta ahora, señorita ilusionista.

Y cae de rodillas, aun sin comprender. Si le mirara a los ojos no encontraría nada más allá de la batalla, pero sonríe de igual manera, porque no está del todo perdida.

—Un día se me va a ocurrir algo tan genial… que te vas a quedar pen-de-jo, chispitas.

—¿Sí? —pregunta, sin sonreír. —Ya quiero ver como lo intentas.

Y quizá lo toma como un reto.

 _Quizá…_

* * *

¿Qué opinan de esto? ¿Qué esperan de esto? ¿Es OOC? Si algo no se siente IC díganme, por favor.

 _Viernes, 12 de octubre de 2018_


	6. Chapter 6

**Birlibirloque**

 **.**

El sol de media tarde desaparece lentamente y el manto que la cubre quizá no sea tan brillante como el que recuerda al cerrar los ojos, pero su burbuja prevalece y se mece suavemente de cada arbotante y tararea una canción a medias, porque realmente no la recuerda. Si regala hadas y duendes a los niños, le alegra ser remunerada en risas, que después utiliza para fastidiar adultos cascarrabias.

… o a cierto rubio de eterna mala cara y su mirada escarlata.

—¡Chico erizo! —saluda, sin dejar de mecerse de un arbotante.

Detiene sus pasos, sorprendido por el atrevimiento y aunque la ha reconocido de inmediato, la mira como si fuera un bicho extraño. —Señorita ilusionista.

—Camie, me llamo Camie.

—¡Y yo soy Bakugo, pero no te escucho llamándome de ese modo!

Ríe y el sonido es suave, sus movimientos son suaves… el viento también lo es y el pálido cielo que los protege.

—Checa esto…

Sopla. Sus manos se enredan y crean una humareda de colores que despide sensaciones extrañas, un cielo nocturno teñido de magenta y estrellas que jugaban a ser avionetas, alrededor de un rubio que ya no se molesta en batir la faramalla con las manos.

—Pide un deseo, Bakugo-kun.

—No creo en esas cosas —murmura, siguiendo con la mirada una avioneta del color de su mirada.

—Por Dios… ¿quién te hizo tanto daño?

Y los colores se esfuman...

 _¿Por qué, si el rojo se apaga, la miel se vuelve amarga?_

* * *

Invitado: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 he buscado sobre ellos pero solo he encontrado en inglés, así que espero poder compartir más cosas de ellos en el futuro y llenar de este ship la sección en español c:

 _Viernes, 19 de octubre de 2018_


	7. Chapter 7

**Birlibirloque**

 **.**

La lluvia derrumba a los castillos de arena y quizá el gris de los días te consume como un reloj a las horas; pero así como los muros podían erigirse al pasar las nubes, ella volvía poner el mundo al revés… a sus pies. Pero, esta vez, no es ella quien le da belleza al día; las estrellas que salpican brillan con realidad y los vehículos que zumban gritan verdades… que ambos se habían negado a escuchar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, señorita ilusionista?

Pero esta vez no lo mira, no de inmediato… no exhala perspectiva. No hay necesidad de ello. Hoy su suelo no finge ser de lava, ni sus tarareos rememorar historias lejanas… pero algo los rodea. Y ella sabe que él lo sabe… y él nota que ella lo ignora.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?! —pregunta.

Y quizá con los ojos rojos busca bestias míticas escondidas en arbustos, mientras sus manos se hunden en los bolsillos esperando encontrarlos llenos de humo. Y ella no se inmuta, mientras el viento se bate entre sus brazos abiertos de par en par.

—¿No necesitas un abrazo? —y quizá se finge confundida.

Y ahí está la ceja enarcada de siempre… la palabra 'idiota' escrita en la frente. Sin dejar de mirarla, medianamente descolocado, pero también asombrado, Bakugo niega; se encoge de hombros y mantiene las manos en sus bolsillos, no la comprende. Quizá nunca la comprenda, ¿pero quién comprende a quién realmente?

Camie se relaja y carcajea…

Y su risa crea colores.

Los intelectuales le llamaban don o habilidad, algunos con poca originalidad le llamaban polvos de hada... ¿él? Magia barata. E independientemente de ello, la luna brillaba, como su sonrisa perlada y sus mejillas plateadas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta, desconfiando a medias de ella.

—Te lo dije…

—¿Ah?

—Que un día se me ocurriría algo que te iba a dejar pen-de-jo —se encoge de hombros y enfrenta al cielo, dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza y sus cabellos.

 _Y si el sol no salía, ella podía obsequiarte veinte..._

Los colores que él ha creado con su risa se desdibujan y la solitaria ciudad que los rodeaba vuelve a llenarse de sonidos y de entre el humo, que solo existe en su mente y se disipa, aparecen personas que no les han visto, que no les ven. Y, cuándo ella lo mira, los ojos brillantes parecen ser de caramelo y las mejillas más redondas gracias a la sonrisa que adorna los labios.

Le ha dejado sin palabras, lo nota… lo acepta. Y enarca ligeramente la ceja al mirarla, porque lo reconoce… ya ha pasado antes.

—Hmm…

… _bastaba verla sonreír._

* * *

 **c:**

Este es el fin… por si no quedó claro :s Quizá algunos digan: 'Chipikroou… ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!' y quizá tengan razón… pero eso no quita que esté agradecida por que hayan leído esto. Gracias por acompañarme en estos pequeños drabbles que no nos llevan a nada, pero espero les hayan alegrado algo :)

 _Viernes, 26 de octubre de 2018_


End file.
